


light after dark

by virvatulilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teasing, Wedding Night, but it's not really relevant to the sex, in-universe for my own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: continuing from the second chapter of my work "i noticed". Vicos/Kúura.on their wedding night Vicos and Kúura have been going at it for a while, but now they feel like spicing things up a bit...





	light after dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first descriptive smut i've posted online... please enjoy...

This time Vicos was absolutely correct in his prediction. In the middle of the night during their short rest between sessions Kúura had wondered out loud if he had ever come so many times in a single night – and the night wasn’t even over.

Vicos stroked Kúura’s hair away from his temple, and Kúura nuzzled his face against his hand. He couldn’t help but think how much he loved him, and his chest swelled from pride and joy when he thought that the two of them were now married.

The wedding night so far, according to Kúura hadn’t been anything he had imagined. Vicos had explained that in Aaniedelain it was expected that the first night after being wed the couple in question would stay up the whole night in a room together. Sex wasn’t even expected, but to Vicos it was such a special thing that both he and Kúura had abstained from having sex for a whole week before the wedding night, so they would have a lot of pent-up horny energy.

_ I wonder if we’re going to have the energy to have sex as many different ways as possible tonight _ , Vicos thought as he watched Kúura’s rest with a fond look on his face. _ Kúura has been doing great, but he seems a bit tired _ .

It was as if Kúura had heard Vicos’s thoughts. He opened his eyes. “Ready for the next round?” Vicos asked, already feeling excitement bubbling into life in his chest.

“Depends on what that is going to be,” Kúura answered. “Do you have something in mind?”

Vicos leaned his head on his hand and put a finger under Kúura’s chin. “I was hoping you would decide this time,” he said. “What do  _ you _ want us to do? It doesn’t have to be sex.”

Kúura smirked. “Oh, are you implying you think I don’t have the libido to do it again?” he said, sitting up and placing a hand on Vicos’s neck. “There’s still a lot we haven’t done.”

That made Vicos’s interest perk up. “Oh? Do you have something in mind?”

“Do you have a blindfold?”

Vicos sat up and got off the bed. “I didn’t have those before, but if I understood the implications of Dito’s wedding gift correctly, there should be a box here somewhere… A-ha!” Vicos opened the lid of  a box that had been sitting in the corner of the room. “Yes, just as I thought,” he said as he rummaged through the contents of the box. It was full of all kinds of things that surely would be of use in the bedroom. He found a blindfold quickly, returned to the bed and handed it to Kúura.

“Thank you,” Kúura said. Vicos watched his fingers slide slowly over the material before he looked at him with a devious look in his eyes. “Now turn around.”

“What?” Vicos asked. “I thought you wanted to put it on. Why me?”

Kúura smiled. “You know why,” he said. “You are the one of us who enjoys things like this more. And besides, I wouldn’t trade seeing you orgasm to anything in the world.”

“That sounds fair,” Vicos sighed. “Please be gentle with me.”

The expression on Kúura’s face before he covered Vicos’s eyes with the blindfold was full of anticipation, but also love. Vicos knew he was in skilled hands, not only because he had experienced it multiple times before, but also because he knew that Kúura would only make him feel good despite the bad experiences in Vicos’s past.

Vicos held Kúura’s arms as he was tying the blindfold in place. “Can you make sure I dont… get lost in the past? Even though I’ve done this before–”

“Shh, my love,” Kúura shushed him. “I’m here with you the whole time.”

It felt good to Vicos to have Kúura’s hands slide down his shoulders to hold his arms. He took a deep breath, concentrating only on the places his skin was touching Kúura’s.

“I’m ready,” Vicos said after a couple more breaths. “We can start doing this.”

Kúura started talking. It was probably to keep Vicos concentrated on the moment, since he wasn’t particularly talking about anything, but Vicos concentrated more on the tones than the words. Kúura was using a lower and softer voice than usually, and while it didn’t quite calm Vicos down, it made him feel an exited tingle in his stomach.

The whole thing was moving along lot slower than anything else that night. Kúura’s hands were softly stroking the area around Vicos’s neck and shoulders, and he had started humming softly. It was undeniably comfortable, but it was not enough action to his taste. Just as he was about to tell him to pace things up a bit, Kúura’s hands paused to cup his face, and his humming stopped.

Vicos was surprised when Kúura kissed him. It was odd to not see it coming, but also pleasant. When he felt Kúura leaning away from his face, Vicos chased after his lips, not allowing Kúura to break the kiss yet, and heard Kúura give a satisfied chuckle. Kúura slid a hand into Vicos’s hair, entwining his fingers in it, not yet pulling but tugging slightly.

As they broke the kiss after some time Vicos put his hand on Kúura’s shoulders. “When I said I’m ready what do you think I meant?” he asked. “Did I say ‘let’s take it slow’?”

“No,” Kúura said, “but you told me to–”

“I know what I said,” Vicos interrupted, “but when I said ‘I’m ready’ that meant I’m ready to fuck. Are you?”

“But what about–”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

Vicos was caught off guard when Kúura kissed him again and started pushing him to lie down. He happily complied, enjoying how he was differently aware of Kúura now. He knew how he was on top of him from not only where their skin touched, but also his breath, the rustles of fabric, and how the mattress bent under his weight.

Vicos shivered when Kúura ghosted his hand over his stomach. It might have been his imagination but now that he couldn’t see Vicos could almost  _ hear _ Kúura drinking in the sight of his body. It was a familiar situation from an unfamiliar perspective, and Vicos was enjoying every moment. He wondered if Kúura was having a hard time deciding whether he wanted to fuck Vicos like this or–

Vicos’s trail of thought shattered when Kúura placed an unexpected, wet kiss on his lower stomach. “My love, you look so beautiful,” he whispered in a voice that went straight to Vicos’s crotch, “and there is one position I’d like to redo, but first let me…”

Kúura didn’t need to finish his sentence because he moved to kiss and lick the insides of Vicos’s thighs. It was a bit frustrating that he couldn’t watch Kúura doing it, but it felt incredible. Kúura was a master at teasing him, going so close to where Vicos wanted him to go that he could feel Kúura’s breath or the brush of his cheek or hair, but never more than that.

Another thing Kúura also knew well was how to make Vicos moan, and now he proved it better than ever. Vicos had to squeeze the silky bedsheet in one fist and have the other grasping the headboard – he needed to hold on to something while Kúura’s hands and mouth were all over his body.

“You look like you’re getting ready for this,” Kúura whispered into Vicos’s ear. His voice brought more warmth into Vicos’s body, and he whined from need and frustration when Kúura stopped him from touching himself.

“I’m more than ready, because you’re such a tease,” Vicos panted. He wanted to tell Kúura to blow him already, but Kúura apparently had other things in mind.

“Well then seems like we have to wait for a bit,” he said and placed a steady hand on Vicos’s chest. “I can’t have you cumming before I’m inside you.”

Vicos groaned. “It doesn’t help that you say that.”

“What would you want me to say, then?” Kúura asked, laying his head on Vicos’s chest, hair ticking his neck. “I don’t want you going limp either so it can’t be just anything.”

Vicos put his arm around Kúura’s waist. “You don’t have to say anything,” he said. “We can be quiet for a while.”

There was only a hum of agreement from Kúura. Vicos took his time and stroked Kúura’s back, feeling the lines of his muscles, and the scars that were mostly scattered around his shoulders. Vicos had seen them and knew he couldn’t feel all of the imperfections on Kúura’s skin that he loved to honor, but he would have a lot of time for that later.

Vicos wasn’t sure if Kúura was falling asleep or just very relaxed, and he nudged him softly and whispered: “I’m ready for you now.”

“I can see that,” Kúura said with a smile in his voice and Vicos felt him sit up beside him. “Turn on your stomach.”

_ Oh _ , Vicos thought,  _ this is what he was talking about _ . He rolled over to his stomach and felt Kúura’s steady hands guiding him, lifting him to stay on all fours. It already made Vicos more excited, because it was one of his favourite positions.

Kúura bent Vicos’s head and upper body down as he moved behind him. Vicos was weak when Kúura’s hand was holding his neck, commanding him, making him hungry for what was about to follow.

Kúura’s body touched Vicos’s back in several places when he leaned forward to have better access with his hands to every part of Vicos’s body. Kúura’s hands roaming on his stomach drove him out of his mind from lust. He wanted to touch himself, but Kúura stopped him again, grabbing him by his wrists.

Kúura’s breath was hot in Vicos’s neck, and he almost startled himself when Kúura licked his spine, because the action made him elicit a loud moan. That made Kúura give a satisfied chuckle, and repeat the action.

“Stop teasing,” Vicos panted. Kúura was holding his wrists in place, and Vicos could feel his erection rubbing against his ass. “Can you please fuck me already?”

Kúura placed Vicos’s hands on the headboard. “Hold onto that,” he breathed in his hear. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Vicos felt the polished and finely carved wood in his hands while he still could. His breathing was already ragged and Kúura was only making his moans and whimpers louder.

Kúura entered him slowly, and all Vicos could do was feel it, and grip the headboard as hard as he could. It was all already mind-blowing but when Vicos heard Kúura moan it was infinitely better. He was moving inside Vicos, his fingers digging deep into his hips.

It felt so good that Vicos completely forgot the situation. He relished himself in the feelings, in hearing Kúura’s moans that were getting louder by the moment, Kúura’s hands holding on to his hips, one of them finally touching his cock.

Kúuts was about to pull out before coming, but Vicos’s hand shot backwards, grasping at his hand to stop him from doing that. “Please,” he managed to whimper. “I’m about to–” Kúura spent no time teasing. He drove his cock to the hilt back inside Vicos in one smooth motion, letting out a soft moan through his nose.

It was all  _ so much _ . One of Kúura’s hands was now in Vicos’s hair, bending his head backwards, the other rubbing his cock. Vicos was out of breath, his ears were quietly ringing, his legs were trembling, and then Kúura was coming inside him, and Vicos was quite sure that right then he had one of the most intense orgasms of that night.

Vicos might have passed out for a second. When he opened his eyes Kúura was just removing the blindfold from him. “How was it?” he asked in a soft voice.

Vicos let out a big sigh and extended an arm to pull Kúura next to him. “It was my best experience with blindfolds by far,” he said as Kúura snuggled against him. Their legs were entwined together, and Kúura stroke a strand of hair away from Vicos’s face.

“I’m glad,” Kúura said, and placed a small kiss on Vicos’s chin. “It was also my best experience with blindfolds. Watching you like that, all because of me… I’m going to have wet dreams about that for months.”

Vicos’s hand was in Kúura’s neck, softly pulling his hair. After a while he chuckled. “I can see people don’t call this the afterglow for nothing,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Kúura asked, and then looked at their bodies. “Oh,” he said. Both of them were literally glowing. Kúura with a soft yellow light, and Vicos with the soft blue of his electricity.

Kúura’s chuckle made Vicos feel a strong warmth in his chest. “This truly is the best feeling after sex,” he told Kúura quietly, “to have someone in your arms and feel this much love towards them. I’m happy that it’s you.”

Kúura shuffled upwards in Vicos’s arms to be able to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you too, my thirsty husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave kudos if you enjoyed this, it always makes my day ^^


End file.
